Blonde Rebellion
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Taylor Brent, Dereks younger cousin arrives in Beacon Falls but as she attempts to help find the alpha but will she get caught up in a wave of angst that comes with being a teen wolf?


Blonde Rebellion - Chapter one: Introductions

Taylor Brent wasn't sure if she was dreading or looking forward to the day she returned to Beacon Falls. A place she hadn't been since she was ten years old and a fire tore through her family home killing all but four of her blood relatives. Peter Hale made it out of the fire and was alive by some miracle but badly burnt and comatose, her two elder cousins Laura and Derek hadn't been in the house at the time and she owed her and her fathers life to her parents custody settlement which meant that she had been staying at her fathers at the time and wasn't in the Hale house.

Just a week ago Taylor had received a phone call informing her that Laura Hale had been murdered. She decided then and there that she was going back to Beacon Falls no matter what and Richard Brent knew that when her daughter was that determined nothing on Earth would stop her.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Taylor pulled her motorbike up at the Hale house as burnt and destroyed as it had been the last time she'd seen it. The sight of it stirred something deep in her heart to know her mother had died a slow and painful death in that house. She pulled her helmet off letting her long, wavy blond hair tumble free,<p>

"Derek?" she called out, "I know you're here," she was right moments later a tall dark haired man walked out of the house a stun look on his face,

"You're trespassing. This is private property,"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't recognize your own blood?"

His frown grew for a moment, "Taylor?"

She grinned, "Miss me cousin?"

A smile spread across his face returning him to the Derek she recognized, he pitched forward sweeping her up into his arms. She laughed as he spun her around and grabbed hold of his shoulders returning his hug and dropping her helmet. All too soon the hug was over and he set Taylor back on the ground swooping down to pick up her helmet he looked at it for a moment his hand over the wolf head spray painted onto the back of it,

"Subtle," he joked handing it back to her. She took it from him and thread her fingers through his,

"We should have a long chat don't you think?"

"Yeah we should," he started towards the house only to be halted by Taylor when they reached the steps,

"I don't think I can go in there Derek," she whispered knowing he could hear her perfectly. He looked up at the charred remains of his family home,

"It's just a house Taylor," he tugged her foreword,

"I know but I can not go in there okay?"

He looked down at his frightened cousin, "Alright, you want help unpacking? We can talk then?"

"Good I like that plan better,"

"I live in there you know. So you're going to have to go in there eventually,"

"Not likely and how can you live in there it's, I don't know, creepy as hell? How can you bare to be in there?"

"To feel close to our family,"

"Newsflash," she squeezed his hand, "This is being close to your family," he gave her a stare causing her to sigh, "Never mind. Let's go,"

"I'm not getting on that thing," he scoffed pointing towards Taylors bike,

"Fine by me wolf boy. You can run,"

"I have a car you know,"

"That's nice. Meet you there cuz."

* * *

><p>Taylor leaned her forearms across the handles of her bike, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She had arrived at the school early so she could get a feel of the place. The night before Derek had given her a lisst of people she was to stay away from including: hunter-to-be Allison, newly wolfed Scott and all round goofball Stiles. Like she ever listened to Derek, he was no fun. She herd a jeep drive up next to her she didn't even need to turn her head to know. Male, teenager a freshly washed one, which was rare, he ate bacon and eggs for breakfast and was playing pretty decent music.<p>

Stiles almost broke his neck doing a double take as he noticed the girl perched on the motor bike he'd just pulled up next to. She had baby blonde hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, the end of it laying against the middle of her spine, her features were bold, emerald irises glowing from her black rimmed eyes. Stiles all but fell out of his car finally attracting the attention of the blonde girl who raised a light brow eyebrow at him,

"You okay?" she asked her voice sounding rougher then any other girl he knew,

"Perfectly, perfectly great. I mean fine, I'm fine,"

She nodded, "Any chance you know where the science building is?"

"Yeah, yeah course I do,"

She stared at him for a moment, "Could you show me the way?"

"Show you? Show you the way? Of course,"

"Great. I'm Taylor Brent,"

"Taylor, that's a nice name,"

"Umm thanks? And you would be?"

"Oh Stiles, Stiles Stilinsky,"

"Stiles Stilinsky. That's cute, quirky. I like it,"

"She, she likes it. Oh man," he whispered to himself walking towards the science building unaware she could hear him.

Her classes were ridiculously boring from science with a teacher who definitely had something off about him and an economics teacher who kept calling her Tyler no matter how many times over the sixty minutes she corrected him.

"So what's the big sport around here?" she asked Stiles as she sat down next to him at lunch only to be met with a wide eyed stair, "Sorry is this seat taken?" she backtracked,

"No, no it isn't," he smiled, figuring Scott owed him and could find his own seat, "And we play lacrosse,"

"Lacrosse? I have no idea what that is,"

"We have practice after school, you could come and watch you know if you're not busy,"

"I'm not busy,"

"Good, that's good,"

Taylor stiffened as the scent of werewolf wafted towards her then took a seat across from her with a brunette girl with him who gave her a big grin ,

"Hey I'm Allison and rude guy here is Scott," she introduced them not noticing that the young werewolf was making 'I'm going to kill you' looks at the blonde,

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Do you also play lacrosse Scott?"

"Yeah he does," Allison gushed, "He's really amazing out there, he's first line,"

"Wow, first line I'm impressed," she grinned at Scott as she herd him texting on his cell phone no doubt informing his BFF of what she was, so Taylor was shocked when her own cell went off,

_**From: Derek**_

_**I told you to stay away from them.**_

She frowned and whispered under her breath just loud enough for Scott to hear,

"Bad Scotty."

Thanks to Scotts intervention she wasn't surprised to see her cousin leaning against his car after school,

"I'm not coming with you," she told him approaching his car,

"Why not?" he growled,

"Because I am going to watch Stiles play lacrosse,"

"Play lacrosse? He sits on the bench,"

"Well then I'm going to watch him sit on a bench because I am a high schooler and that's what we do. Besides if Scott goes all wolfy I can kick his ass which is more then his human friend can do,"

"Fine, but come by the house after we need to-"

"Come up with a plan to catch the alpha, I know," she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek, "You worry too much cousin,"

"You don't worry enough. Be careful."

Taylor sighed and walked away from him making her way to the field where the boys were playing and a few girls were sitting. She plonked down next to the red headed girl to the right of Allison, instantly bored with the game she didn't understand she let her mind wander the alpha and his identity but nevertheless she gave Stiles a big grin when he turned around to look at her from then bench.

* * *

><p>"So why exactly am I here again?" Taylor asked her cousin as they stood at the tree line of his house,<p>

"I'm just making sure you're properly trained,"

She huffed, "I am Laura took care of that before you know," she trailed off,

"Before she died Taylor, you can say it,"

"Alright, whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"Scott came through here earlier and I know you picked up his scent at school today,

"Where are you going with this?" she sighed,

"I would like you to track him,"

She scoffed, "At least give me a challenge."

Picking up his scent was pretty easy thanks to the presence of three werewolves and an alpha scaring all the animals away, she followed it for about a half a mile with Derek hot on her heals when she picked up something different,

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked halting her movements,

"The alpha. Follow it."

They took off at full speed , werewolf genes allowing then to run faster then any human could. Moments later a shot rung out followed by yelling. Taylor kept following her senses briefly unaware that she had lost track of her cousin it wasn't until she smelt the blood she started to panic. It was Hale blood. She dropped down onto a lower rooftop seconds later,

"Derek you alright?"

"Yeah," he grunted pain evident in his voice, "It just got my arm should heal quickly,"

She pulled his sleeve up and examined the wound,

"You sure about that one cuz?"

Derek frowned at the wound, "No."

**A/N That seemed like a good place to end it. Don't know when this will be updated but still show so love leave a review, it might inspire me to write.  
>I also apologise if there are any mistakes I missed. <strong>


End file.
